


Blue for Halloween

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Homage to A Trained Professional, Humor, Jurassic Park - Freeform, M/M, Raptors, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is desperate and Levi is cranky. But they're both stuck inside a Halloween store until they can agree on costume for the party. Tantrums, snarkiness and a little bit of kissing to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfketh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt idea, Kethy. It had little to do with Halloween, but I hope you like it anyway (and happy belated bday, I suppose.) 
> 
> Anyway, this is just me, playing around with my love of Ereri and all things Jurassic Park. It's kind of an au inside an au, if you are familiar with A Trained Professional. You'll get the joke when you get to the end (I hope).
> 
> Happy Halloween, friends!

“You’ve got to be joking,” Levi said, raising one eyebrow and starring daggers at Eren across the room.

“Nope, not joking. Just like I wasn’t joking two and a half hours ago when we got here,” Eren said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. If they were still dating by the time they left the Spirit Halloween costume warehouse, he’d honesty be surprised. If they _ever_ left.

“Now you’re not even trying,” Levi said, turning his back to rifle through a pile of costumes in the bin to his right.

Eren threw the minion onesie on the ground. Sure, a part of his mind had been screaming that Levi would never, ever wear a yellow and blue jumpsuit. That he was risking getting his balls chopped off for even suggesting such a ridiculous costume, but Levi had yet to even consider any of the options he’d thrown his way. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and all that.

They were nearing the three-hour mark, and Eren had taken to walking around the store aimlessly with a green feather boa wrapped around his neck, his only source of comfort in the hell that what the costume warehouse.

Maybe an ax murderer would jump out and end his misery. Heck, he’d even take that girl from the Ring if it meant he would never have to go costume shopping with Levi again.

At first, he’d been excited by the prospect of finding the perfect couples costume with Levi. It was their first Halloween together—well, first official Halloween, since Eren didn’t think four years of frat house crawling at university had counted. He smirked to himself, thinking how wild he and Levi used to be, and shivered a bit in anticipation. Marco’s and Jean’s Halloween party seemed to be the perfect opportunity to relive their youth.

The first indication that his outing with Levi was not going exactly as he’d imagined was when they were in the parking lot. Levi had gotten progressively quieter as they neared the costume store, and Eren had noticed his knuckles tightening on the wheel.

“Are you okay?” Eren had asked, and then wished he hadn’t with the withering look Levi threw his way.

 _“Okayyy,”_ Eren had answered his own question, unbuckling his seat belt. “I thought you liked Halloween, Levi.”

“I like that you like Halloween,” Levi had said as they walked to the front entrance. “I hate dressing up.”

“What are you talking about?” Eren had demanded, waving his arms for emphasis. “You always used to dress up.”

“That was in college Eren, and besides wearing a flannel while holding up a Brawny paper towel roll wasn’t exactly rocket science.”

“Hmmm.” Come to think of it, Eren was usually the one decked out in some odd costumer or other. One year he had even draped a pizza box around his hips (the rest of his boy mercilessly naked) and screamed “I have a _special_ delivery for you, Levi,” all night. And yes, he did get to make that delivery late in the night and yes, it was special. “I’m sure we can find something easy and fun for the party, Levi."

His second indication that all was not right in the land of Eren and Levi was about around Levi’s twentieth rejection. A mother with a screaming toddler wrapped around her legs had patted his arm compassionately, while Levi threw a tantrum of his own. All Eren had done was hold up a bacon and egg couple’s set.

Now, he was just starting to accept his fate and make friends with the creepy skeleton sitting in the corner near the dressing rooms--who at the moment seemed infinitely more cuddly than Levi--when he heard Levi’s voice call his name.

He tried not to get his hopes up too much, but he was not prepared when he saw Levi clutching what looked like a rumpled brown paper bag in his arms.

“It’s perfect,” he said, grinning, when he saw Eren come around the corner.

His smile was so wide that his bottom lip caught on one of his sharp canines, and it made Eren shiver. “What is it?” he asked, cautiously.

Levi flicked the material out and waved it in Eren’s face. “A vest!”

“A vest?” Eren dropped the cape he’d contemplated about trying to cajole Levi into trying on for over an hour. “That’s it?”

“Oh no,” Levi said, turning his wily grin on Eren. “It’s not just a vest.”

“Looks like a beat up, old leather vest to me.” Eren wrinkled his nose. “Where’s the rest of it?”

“I have the rest of what I need at home,” he said evasively. “Now we just need to get some green body paint for you.”

“Green body paint?” Eren echoed quietly.

“Hold this,” Levi said, throwing the vest at Eren’s head. He stopped to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When Eren remained frozen in confusion—and a little turned on at Levi’s sudden change in attitude, especially if it meant more kisses—Levi tugged his sleeve, hurrying him along. “Come along, Eren,” he called over his shoulder.

“Who are you and what have you done with Levi Ackerman?” he laughed, following Levi breathlessly down the next aisle. Maybe he didn’t know exactly what Levi had in store, but the glint in his eyes was more than enough to tell Eren that he’d like it.

 

<///>

 

Five hours later, and Eren and Levi found themselves standing outside the house Jean shared with Marco. Eren couldn’t stop fidgeting in excitement and Levi kept shooting him sly glances.

“Stop smiling, Eren, you’re supposed to be ferocious,” Levi reminded him, reaching out to ring the doorbell.

“How am I supposed to be ferocious when all I can think about is getting you alone in a bedroom?” Eren whispered, reaching down to palm Levi’s ass through his tight blue jeans.

“We’ll have plenty of time to play later,” Levi replied quietly, placing his hand over Eren’s and threading their fingers together. “I’ll tame you yet.”

Eren groaned and shifted, trying to concentrate on the fact that Jean was going to be opening the door at any moment and not what Levi’s deep, commanding voice did to him. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Levi squeezed their hands together. “Now behave.”

“That sounds like a threat,” Eren responded, knocking his shoulder into Levi’s playfully.

“Trust me,” Levi said, running a finger down Eren’s jaw. “It’s a promise of what’s to come.”

Before Eren could let out another low-pitched groan, the front door swung open, revealing Marco’s sunny face. “You guys made it!” he said warmly, gesturing for them to come in.

“You’re an angel?” Eren guessed, studying Marco’s feathery white wings and silvery halo that reminded him of Christmas garland.

“Yup,” Marco smiled.

“I guess that makes Jean the devil,” Eren said playfully. “I hate to be the one to tell you, Marco, but that’s not a costume.” Jean glared and gave him the finger from across the room, where was clearing mixing up a drink while wearing red horns.“Aww, cute.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Marco winked. “Though, I will agree with you on that.” He stared down at Levi and Eren with wide eyes, as if noticing their costumes for the first time. “No way!”

“Way,” Levi repeated, smirking a little and looking proud all the same.

“I’ve got to snap a picture of this,” Marco responded, holding up his phone. “Say ‘rawr.’”

“RAWR,” Eren screamed while Levi laughed, the sound doing terrible, beautiful things to Eren’s chest.

When Marco held out the phone for Eren to inspect, he couldn’t hold back a smile. Levi was dressed in a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’d slung the old, leather vest over it, tousling his hair to give him a wilder edge. He paired the outfit with plain, dark wash jeans (that, in Eren’s opinion, hugged him all the right places) and finished off the ensemble with a leather belt and dark brown hiking boots.

Eren was growling in the photo next to Levi. His hair was spiked into a blue Mohawk, and he had green paint on both his cheekbones, etched out by silver to mimic the look of scales. He wore a thin, leather collar around his throat and a navy short sleeve v-neck that had the word “#Blue” printed on the front in big, bold letters. His favorite part was the green contact lenses his wore, almost the exact shade of his own, expect for the slit irises that gave his whole costume that wild, predatory edge.

In the photo, Levi was looking at him, not the camera, catching him a moment before he laughed. They looked so strange and blissed out together that Eren quickly saved the photo and texted it to himself from Marco’s phone. He'd print it out and put in a frame on his nightstand later. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Levi would tame him before the night was through–he was, after all, the one who trained the raptors. As Eren’s heart beat wildly in his chest at the prospect, he had to admit, as costume partners went, Levi was not a bad choice at all.

When Levi’s backed was turned, he slapped him playfully on the ass and laughed when Levi leveled a glare in his direction. He shrugged his shoulders and went to go hassle Jean at the bar.

He was a wild raptor, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. You should follow me there.
> 
> Raptors love kudos and comments, so leave both you little monsters. #raptorsquad


End file.
